korsol!
by Lady Greenleaf11
Summary: its a story read it see wat u think. sry for not writtin a summary im jus to lazy at the moment 2 make a new one.
1. Default Chapter

"Oh she's so cute. Can't she stay a little longer?" asked the young princesses Arwen with hope that she would get her way.

"I don't know." The Lady responded.

"Please." Arwen persisted.

"Why not my Lady? I could take her back myself without any difficulty on my part." Celebirain suggested.

"All right but, only if Haldir is willing to stay and help escort her back." The Lady said while mounting her horse.

"That will not be an issue my Lady. I would gladly stay to accompany the young Lady back." Answered Haldir bowing.

"That is all right with me. Namarie," answered Celebirain

"Namarie." The Lady said as she galloped off.

"She gets to stay?" asked Arwen, as she looked at her mother hopingly

"Yes Arwen she gets to stay, but you must be a superior example and not be getting into any trouble of any kind. One or maybe even two mistakes then she'll go back understood? " Her mother answered smiling and shaking her head.

"Yes I will be the most excellent example and I shall be on my best behavior as well." Arwen said as she ran around and around her mother then ran to her father to tell him the excellent news.

"Ada, ada guess what!"

"What is it Arwen?" asked Lord Elrond as he bent down to her level.

"She gets to stay" Arwen said now dancing around her father.

"She does? That's astonishing news but for how long?" asked Lord Elrond

"I never thought about that. I was so thrilled about the reality that she was even staying." Arwen replied as she stopped dancing abruptly. Elrond began to laugh, and then stopped to inquire how long the infant would be staying.

"I believe that a week sounds reasonable." Celebirain responded to the question asked.

"She's staying a whole week! Can't she stay a little longer?" Arwen pushed. Elrond picked Arwen and whispered into her ear "My beloved daughter she's only a newborn and isn't capable of being away from her mother for much long. So here is a question for you would you rather her go now or in a week?" Arwen pondered this question for a moment. "Alright if those are my only choices I would prefer her stay a week, and I'm going to show her everything my secret hiding place and…"

"You mean the secret hiding place behind the southern bridge and around the elm tree." Said Elrohir as Elladan started to laughing.

"You two are so uncivilized!" Arwen said looking at the two of them with a look of discus.

"What can you expect from older brothers?" Elladan replied after he was through laughing.

As the week came to an end the time came for the small elven daughter to leave.

"Arwen, she most go, you're lucky enough that she even got to stay for as long as she did" Celebirain said with a sincere look on her face. Arwen ran over to Haldir

"Yes Arwen I will ask if she will be able to come back" Haldir had already known what the young princess Arwen was going to ask.

"Thank you Haldir." Arwen said in a whisper

" Lady Celebraian we need to leave." Haldir said after Arwen went to her mother.

"I'll be there in a minute. Arwen please be exceptionally good for your father, I will be back as soon as I can." Celebirain said with a grin

"Yes mother." said Arwen as she nodded and giggled slightly

"Celebraian please come back safely." Elrond asked sincerely and kissed her

"I'll try. Namarie"

"Come on little one." Celebirain said, as she took up the petite infant from Elrond. Once Celebirain got onto her horse. Once they were out of elven hearing Celebirain said to Haldir, "I don't think we should have left this early we should have left next week."

"Why do you say this?" Haldir asked

"I don't know something just doesn't feel right. Furthermore I would die if anything ever happened to this little one." Celebirain said as she looked down at the infant and smiled.

"I know you would and so does my Lady" Haldir said to try and strengthen her doubts. They traveled till night then Haldir found a wide enough clearing in nice a grove of trees.

"Haldir something isn't right the feeling is just growing stronger." Said Celebirain as she looked around expecting to find some danger about.

"I know I can feel it as well. My men and I will keep watch all night if need be." answered Haldir.

"I'll keep watch with you as well." Celebirain said as she glanced back at the sleeping baby upon the soft grass.

"But my Lady…" Haldir began but was cut off by Celebirain

"No Haldir I will not sit here and feel useless. I will go with you weather you like it or not."

"All right, however _my Lady _would not have approve of you to do this." Haldir said with a little resistance in his voice.

"I know that's half the reason why I'm doing it." Celebirain smiled

_Four Hours Later_

"Haldir, Haldir." an elf said running towards Haldir. "What, what is it." Haldir replied to the call.

"There is a band of orcs and goblins approaching quickly," the elf whispered into Haldir's ear. "When will they be here?" Haldir asks as calmly as he could. "Two hours at the most." The elf replied quickly

"How many?" Haldir asks starting to get worried. "One hundred strong upon wargs." The elf replied. At this Haldir ran back to where Celebirain was keeping watch.

"My Lady a band of orcs approaches quickly." Haldir said.

"We will need to leave now, warn everyone go quickly." Celebirain said and then ran to help with the gathering of everything. After they gathered everything, they mounted their horses and galloped out of their small grove as fast as their horses would allow them.

"We will never be able to get around them without them knowing." Celebirain said doubtfully

"I know, and I have a plan on how you can get past them." Haldir said quickly

"No, we will all get out of this together not separately." Celebirain said forcefully

"My Lady this time I will not allow you to override me this time." Haldir said in a commanding tone. "Myself, you and another will take the child and ride as fast as we can right through them. My men and will try there best to kill them all." Haldir said as they stopped.

Celebirain got off her horse and Haldir and some of the others did as well. Celebirain then hugged Haldir and said reluctantly "May the grace of the Valar protect you."

"When the orcs come my men will head in first then we'll come in behind and go on. If anything happens to me or who ever will come with us, whatever happens you do not stop." Haldir said.

"I understand, but the child?" Celebirain asked looking down at the awakening infant. "I'll have myself and another will guard you as best as we can when we ride through. Elta!" Haldir yelled to an elf getting onto his chestnut horse.

"Yes I'll assist you and Lady Celebirain." Elta answered.

"Excellent, how much longer till we are head on with them?" Haldir asked an elf not to far away from him "30 minuets" the elf replied.

"We better start moving." Haldir said as he got on to his horse.

"There they are. Elta are you ready?" Haldir asked

Elta replied, "Yes."

Then asking Celebirain "My Lady?"

"I am." Celebirain answered as fear started to fill in her eyes.

Once the orcs and goblins were at the bottom of the hill and the elves were on the top Haldir yelled, "CHARGE!" As they went down the hill and the orcs, came up as fast as gravity would allow them all the elves ready to be rammed at any moment.

Haldir, Elta, and Celebirain were as far back as they could get behind their brave throng of elves. As they rode down Haldir was on Celebirain's right and Elta on her left. When they came head on with the orcs it felt as if someone was ramming into their stomachs.

Haldir and Elta stayed with Celebirain and the infant as long as they could, but as they came towards the back, the mob of orcs was just to numerous. They had to stay behind to keep them away from Celebirain and the infant.

"Keep going! Don't stop. GO!" Haldir yelled to Celebirain as he and Elta here fighting off the orcs and goblins as best they could. Celebirain hesitated then galloped off as fast as her white stallion would allow her.

As Celebirain galloped off the field and onto the hill, she reared back her horse and looked back to where the battle was being fought. As she looked back she knew that something bad had happened but despite her feelings she pressed on. The life of the child was in her hands and she needed to go on.

Celebirain had no idea where to go, and she knew that she would be pursued by the orcs and whatever evil there was round about shortly. Galloping faster and faster she finally stopped and looked around to see where she was. Celebirain looked deep into the lush dark forest. Sun up was close at hand she then galloped into forest to lose the orcs. Circling the clearing Celebirain searched frantically for somewhere to go she finally saw a light. It was at least a half of league away. Celebirain reared her horse around and bounded off towards the light at a full gallop. All the hope that she lost was now coming back. All she knew was that the baby would be safe and that was all that mattered at that moment in time. The trees passed by with extraordinary speed that only her faithful horse knew. Celebirain noticed that her horse was galloping at a faster speed she had never knew her horse could gallop. Not out of fear or authenticity to Celebirain, but it was as if the Valar knew she needed help. For the lush forest was now diminishing little by little to relive a road and now the seemed as if he would fly if he was given the chance. Celebirain hopes for safety were only a few more minuets away and she thought she would fly as well. Finally reaching the light that gave her so much hope was like but a little ray of light protruding from a storm cloud. Her hopes that her so high hoped to find a city to hide in, but all she saw was a small house for five, and another 20 yards away was a fairly large barn. Celebirain looked around with fear building up inside her she listened very carefully to every sound. Far away she heard them, those ugly, stinking creatures. She looked around again and galloped towards the barn. When she reached the barn Celebirain jumped off her horse, and took the infant gently and ran up into the hayloft. Quickly making a small bed from the hay Celebirain saw that the child was awake.

Celebirain smiled at the little infant with tears streaming down her moon light glowing face and lamented the infant back to sleep saying " Oh little one I have failed you and my Lady. I hope you have better fortune then I. Do not worry, I swear _I will _come back for you, but if I don't I pray you find your way back home under the Sliver Trees." Celebirain kissed the little elven infants head, turned around and jumped onto her horse and galloped out of the barn and back towards the lush forest. Before entering she said, " May the grace of the Valar protect you little one." Then galloped off. Her plan was for the orcs to go after her instead of continuing the search towards the barn and house where the little treasure was safely hidden in the hayloft. As Celebirain galloped towards the orcs she begged and pleaded to the Valar that no harm would come to the elven child.


	2. The Surprise

"Why do I have to do all the choirs, and Amman none hhmmm? Well I'll tell you why BECAUSE IM THE ONE WHO GETS BLAMED FOR EVERYTHING YOU DO!" Ton yelled while stomping off to the barn and cursing under his breath.

"You know you were the one who put those termites in the flour" came Amman's voice right behind Ton.

"For the love of all that's good will you ever take the blame for what you do?" Ton said trying to keep his cool. "Just act like he isn't there. That's what I'll do." Ton deiced and nodded all the way to the barn till his head nearly came off then stopped nodding.

"Well since you both are on your way to the barn why don't you help me in feeding snowheart and getting her ready to go to the village?" a voice chimed from the door behind them. It was Biasta, Ton and Amman father a somewhat tall man with dark hair and a friendly but stern face.

"Do we get to come with you this time father?" Ton asked with a singsong type of tone as he jumped about the hope.

Before Biasta could answer Amman jumped the arrow and ranted running off to the barn, "I'll go and feed snowheart you to go and get the wagon."

"Uuuuuh since when did Amman start giving orders?" Ton asked with a smile, but when his father didn't answer he asked, "We're not going with you are we?" Biasta looked off into the lush greenness that surrounded their cozy home and barn. "Father?"

"No, Im afraid not." Biasta finally answered as he stated to walk away towards the barn just ahead.

"When will we ever be able to go with you? You know that were o…" Ton was cut off before he could finish.

"You already know that you and your brother are _to young_. I told you before only when your 16." His father said emphasizing the to young.

"Uh father! I think you should see this!" yelled Amman from the barn. Ton and his father looked at each other puzzled then ran off to the barn to see what was so important to yell about.

"Ok what's all the commotion?" Biasta said lightly.

"Well for one old snowheart here is dead," stated Amman.

"Great I was really hoping to get into town before poor old snowheart died. Ton go up into the loft and get the horse bag, Amman go to the house and tell your mother to pack food for an extra day and for two extra people." Biasta asked them both.

"Are we really going with you?" asked Ton excitingly Biasta replied a little annoyed with a hint of a smile.

"Yes you two are coming with me because I will need help bringing the wagon into town."

"Really?" asked Ton amazed.

"Yes really. Now hurry up and get the horse bag." Biasta said shaking his head. "Ok dad Im gone."

"Just yell or come and get me when you have snowheart in the bag. I'll be in the house." Biasta said while walking out of the barn.

"Dad. Dad. Mom said she already packed extra food and to make sure you get only the things we need from town." Amman said running past his dad towards the barn.

Back in the barn OooooooooooOOOOOoooo Oo so not scary cough sry

Ton stood there and watched as his younger brother and father walked out of the barn. Ton looked up and down and all around for the bag. He was really hoping that it would be near by but no it had to be in the loft. Everything was put away in its place when someone was done with it always. Ton walked over towards the latter and climbed up. When he was at the top he went off to his left to get the bag from the corner. He looked everywhere but didn't see it until he turned around and saw it lying on the floor on the other side of the loft.

"How did that get over there?" Ton asked him self. He walked over and picked up the bag and started heading for the latter when he heard a small rustle behind him. He thought nothing of it and kept on towards the latter. When he turned around he thought he saw a small hand. So when he looked again he saw an arm as well as a hand. By now Amman had walked in and was wondering why it was taking so long just to get one stupid bag.

"How long dose it take to get a bag Ton?" Amman asked impatiently.

"Amman go get mother or father!" Ton yelled down

"Why must I? Why can't you go?" Amman asked,

"Because I said so that's why!" Amman went off muttering something cruel under his breath but Ton didn't bother to get on him for it.

"Mother Ton is going nuts and thinks he can boss me around and said he needs you on the double." Amman said out of breath.

"Excuse me?" She asked as she turned around slowly.

"Oh sorry Ton wants you in the barn." Amman stated shyly putting his head down slightly, Eyonel answered, "That's better. Well tell Ton I will be there in a minute ok."

"All right I'll tell him." Amman replied walking off then yelling, "Ton mom said she'd come out in a minuet."

"Ok so what's all this about?" Eyonel asked as she walked into the barn. "Im up here." Ton yelled. Eyonel walked over to the latter and climbed up. "Well what is it?"

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Well did you have a look?" Eyonel replied.

"No" ton groaned.

"Well why not?" Eyonel persisted "I didn't want to." Ton replied defensively. "You men and your pride." Eyonel said bending down to take a look. As she lifted and shifted around the hay and the bag she gasped.

"What? What is it?" Amman asked from the latter.

"Ton you fool. You were afraid of a little child!" Amman broke out in laughter and fell off the latter.

"Shut up Amman at least I wasn't uh…" Ton started to yell but couldn't find the right mean thing to say.

"At least I wasn't what?" Amman teased from the bottom of the latter running around in frenzied circles. Ton barked at Amman as he ran over top the latter "Wait till I get you Amman!"

Ton and Amman were still running around when Eyonel walked trough the door with the child. "What's that?" Biasta asked

"A child. Why do you care? You never wanted a girl anyway, since you made me get rid of my other child." Eyonel said in calm but mean tone.

"You know that girls don't do anything." He replied.

"Oh and I guess Im just chop liver then. Who makes all the meals? Who cleans the house? Who cleans your cloths? Tell me that?" Eyonel asked in an annoying way.

"If you can give me one good reason not to get rid of 'that thing' then we'll keep it."

"Its _not_ _an it, _it's a girl and…by the looks of her she is an…" she paused determining whether to tell him or not.

"Well?" he asked forcefully

"An elf."

At those two words Biasta lost his cool. "AN ELF! I SHOULD KILL THAT THING RIGHT NOW!"

Eyonel politely and calmingly replied "I rather keep her as a slave then to kill her. Look at her she beautiful." Eyonel held the child up for him to see.

Biasta looked away and was just about to continue yelling, but when he heard the word slave he said, "Fine, be that as it may, but you are not to become attached to it."

"Fine." Biasta walked out the door and muttered to himself. After Eyonel knew that Biasta was out of ears reach she said to the child "Don't ask me why I love him I sometimes ask myself the same question. I would much rather kill you then to have you as a slave, but what's done is done and it cannot be changed." While Eyonel was cleaning the child she noticed a very simple yet the most elegant necklaces she ever seen hung around the child's neck as if just floating in the air. As she examined it more closely she saw what she thought to be elvish. "I don't know elvish but im guessing that's your name doll." The infant giggled and smiled Eyonel smiled back. Eyonel went outside to give the boys their food and other needed supplies. "Take this with you." She said handing the necklaces over to Biasta.

"Why am I taking this?" Biasta asked in a pissed off way.

"To see if anyone can tell you what it says, and don't you dare try an sell it I swear I'll leave." Eyonel threatened. Biasta grabbed the necklaces and shoved it into his pocket. She smiled in a sly way and turned around saying to the boys, "Now leave your father alone he is very upset alright."

"Alright mother." They both replied at once.

"Hurry it up I don't want it to take 2000 years just to get to the village." Biasta yelled back while walking down the dirt path that leads to a larger road that lead to the town. "At the rate you two are going it's going to take us a 10 days walk."

In reality it was only going to take them about half that time but who knew maybe Ton and Amman will slow them down. Of course they did. Ton an Amman have lived a sheltered life and they have never even been all the way down the dirt road that lead them away towards the town. For the first half they went by pretty fast but once they got into the unknown they were stopping ever five minutes. It ended up taking a whole day to get down the path. Biasta could have taken his sword and killed himself right there. At the end of the lane Biasta decided to stop and make camp since it was getting close to dark. All they could hear were insects and some late birds and in the distance howls.

Finally Amman could not take it any more and broke the silence. "Father? Do you think that whatever is howling will come this way?"

"No" he replied.

"Aw is poor Amman afraid?" Ton said in a babyish voice.

"Shut up Ton…How long will it take us to get there?" Amman asked as he looked around.

"I don't know it depends."

"Depends on what?" Ton persisted.

Biasta sighed and sat up "It depends on how fast you two walk. At the rate we are going now it's going to take us 15 maybe 20 days. If you two pick it up if we're lucky maybe five to ten days." There was another howl and Ton looked around in a frightened way. Biasta rolled back over and tried to go back to sleep.

Amman bent over towards Ton and whispered, "Tomorrow we need to go faster ok!"

"Why?" Ton replied sleepily

"…Because…" there was another howl. "…I don't want to spend more then 10 days out here." Amman said with a worried look.

"I see…" Ton said falling asleep. There was another howl.

"I don't think Im going to go to sleep." Amman said to himself.

"Now that the bastard is gone, and the two little ones, I can deal with you. Aw you are an adorable little elfling." Eyonel said smiling at the child. "If only you weren't an elf. Its not your fault or anything its just old memories…" she paused for a while. "Before we were married, we didn't even know that the other was even alive. I was from Rohan and he was form somewhere in the south. When he came to Rohan he joined up with the wild men. He came to Rohan because he swore to kill all who killed his family." The infant made a small sound. "What who killed them you ask? Well there was this group elves. I don't know who started it but as far as I can tell elves are a peaceful race, so my bet is that his family started it. Anyway that's pretty much why he hates elves." Eyonel looked out in the distance of the wood that surrounded their home. "What is to become of you? I can't protect you forever, and I don't think that these… wild men that I live with are going to see you as I do. Well one thing I want to know is why or who would leave you alone like this in the middle of nowhere?"


End file.
